dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ancestral Domain
The is a Dungeon, released with the 1.17 update. Location -9,-14, you must go down from -9,-15. Access To enter, talk to Josette Moresyca at -14. You must have a Treechnid Dungeon Key with you to enter. Rooms After completing the third room, you are transformed into a Treechnid. You will not have access to your own spells, so you will be forced to use Treechnid spells instead. The mobs you have to fight after the transformation are easy, but not if you are a Treechnid yourself. Room 1 * 1 Treechnid * 1 Red Spimush * 1 Green Spimush Room 2 * 2 Treechnid * 2 Trunknid Room 3 Talk to Josette Moresyca to transform into a Treechnid to get to room 4. You have to beat 1 Short-Tempered Treechnid while under Treechnid Dungeon Transformation. Then defeat a spimush and a Short-Tempered Arachnotron and talk to Josette Moresyca to transform to yourself again. Room 4 *Treechnid *Treechnid *Arachnotron Room 5 *Arachnotron *Red Spimush *Brown Spimush Levels and variety of mob may depend on the level of your group. After beating this mob ( expect it to take a while being a treechnid ), you will be moved to the next room which has the NPC that transformed you. Talk to him again and you will be transformed back to your old self, moving you to the next room. Level 12 green spimush, quick-tempered arachnotron (105 hp) level 42, see edit room 4 Room 6 Follow the red line and you will get to the other side of map. Then stand in front of the treechnid NPC and talk to her. ( You MUST stand in front of her or you will not be able to continue. Note: If you click like crazy below Josette Moresyca you may be able to cross through the maze without following the numbers. This was changed in a recent update & is no longer possible. Room 7 *Arachnotrons *Venerable Treechnids If you have the Soft Oak Dungeon Key, you may enter the Soft Oak Dungeon from this room. Room 8 *Treechnees *Venerable Treechnids Room 9 *Green Spimushes *Treechnees *Venerable Treechnids *Treechnid Be careful: only lets 4 party members join, so plan ahead. Room 10 *Venerable Treechnids *Arachnotrons *Treechnees Room 11 * 1 Dark Treechnid * 1 Trunknid Room 12 * 1 Dark Treechnid * 3 Venerable Treechnids * 2 Arachnotrons * 2 Treechnees Room 13 * 1 Ancestral Treechnid * 4 Arachnotrons * 3 Treechnees Reward The Ancestral Treechnid has some rare and unique drops. Tactic Up until Ancestral, a balanced group that can take down a regular dark treechnid will have no problem. Last room is exponentially harder though. Ancestral poisons multiple players with a similar poison to Treesap that deals damage according to how much AP you spend. Logic suggest at least 1 eni that can withstand at least 2 hits from the archotrons (they crit for around 130). Any lower and you risk getting toasted. Sacrier is obviously not a bad idea either to tank and sac the eni. Other than that, a balanced group in the ranges of 80-100 should have little problem finishing this dungeon. Not a bad idea to take out the archotrons first since they have AP enough to jump, buff and hit in the same round. Focus on bringing them down and keeping ancestral away from hitting range first. Then get the treechnees and finish off with Ancestral. Fecas with boogey are, as always, a great help. Category:Dungeon